playstationanswersfandomcom-20200215-history
PSP Go
The PSP Go (styled PSPgo or PSP go, model PSP-N1000 is a version of the PlayStation Portable handheld video game console manufactured by Sony.It was released on October 1, 2009 in American and European territories and on November 1 in Japan. It was revealed prior to E3 2009 through Sony's Qore VOD service. Although its design is significantly different from other PSPs, it is not intended to replace the PSP 3000, which Sony will continue to manufacture, sell, and support. Unlike previous PSP models, the PSP Go does not feature a UMD drive, but instead has 16GB of internal flash memory to store games, video, and other media This can be extended by up to 32GB with the use of a Memory Stick Micro (M2) flash card. Also unlike previous PSP models, the PSP Go's rechargeable battery is not removable or replaceable by the user. The unit is 43% lighter and 56% smaller than the original PSP-1000, and 16% lighter and 35% smaller than the PSP-3000. It has a 3.8" 480×272 LCD (compared to the larger 4.3" 480×272 pixel LCD on previous PSP models).The screen slides up to reveal the main controls. The overall shape and sliding mechanism are similar to that of Sony's mylo COM-2 internet device. Connectivity The PSP Go features 802.11 Wi-Fi (Wireless B), but no longer uses a standard USB A-to-Mini-B cable common with many devices. A new proprietary multi-use connector is used for USB connectivity. A suitable USB cable is included with the unit. The new multi-use connector allows for charging and USB similar to previous units, but also allows video and sound output with the same connector (with optional Composite AV cable and Component AV cable), unlike previous offerings which had TV OUT functionality on a separate port to the USB port. Sony also offers an optional cradle for charging and USB data transfer on the PSP Go, similar to previous offerings. The PSP Go adds support for Bluetooth connectivity, enabling the use of compatible Bluetooth headsets and tethering with Bluetooth-enabled mobile phones. This also enables users to connect and play games using a Sixaxis or DualShock 3 PlayStation 3 controller or Bluetooth Headset. Games See also: List of downloadable PSP gamesBecause the PSP Go does not feature a UMD drive, games are downloaded from the PlayStation Store. While other PSP models have included the ability to run games and demos downloaded from the PlayStation Store, the PSP Go is the first for which this is the only means of distribution. The PSP Go has the demo Patapon 2 loaded onto the system and it also comes with an ESRB ratings guide, both in the internal memory in the games section. The removal of the UMD drive effectively region locks the unit due to the way in which a PSP must be linked to a single Playstation Network account. Since each account is locked to a single region, this prevents the user from ever playing games from more than one region at a time (since games from accounts other than the currently linked account cannot be started). There are three ways to access the PlayStation Store. The PSP Go can directly download to itself, or users can also download then transfer the games from a PlayStation 3 or the Media Go software on Windows based computers. All current downloadable PSP and PlayStation games available for older PSP models will be compatible with the PSP Go. Sony has also confirmed that almost all UMD based PSP games released after October 1, 2009 will be available for download, and a majority of older UMD-only games will also be downloadable at that time. Minis A new section of the PlayStation Store is available to all PS3 and PSP owners (PSP and PSP Go). These games are under 100MB. A variety of developers will be contributing to the creation of "Minis". These games will be smaller, cheaper, and will be download only. Available PSP Minis included Tetris, Fieldrunners, Minigore, Puzzle Scape, Alien Havoc, Sudoku, Pac-Man Championship Edition, Burn Zombie Burn 2D, Funky Punch, BreakQuest, MelodyBloxx, Hero of Sparta, Halfbrick Echoes, Rocket Racing, Blastoff, and Zombies. Icon Games Entertainment has revealed it is working on four Minis: Arcade Air Hockey & Bowling, Arcade Pool & Snooker, Stuntcars and Arcade Darts Driving games. Reception Reviews of the PSPgo have been mixed. It is criticized for its pricing with Ars Technica calling it "way too expensive" and The Guardian stating that cost is the "biggest issue" facing the machine. Engadget points out that the Go costs only $50 less than the PlayStation 3, which comes equipped with a Blu-ray player. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wired_magazine Wired] point out that the older PSP 3000 model is cheaper, whilst supporting UMDs and IGN states that the $50 price increase makes it a "hard sell". The lack of support for UMDs and the inability to transfer games bought on UMD onto the Go and the placement of the analog stick next to the d-pad has also been criticized. Reviewers also commented on how the change from a mini-USB port to a proprietary port means that hardware and cables bought for previous incarnations of the PSP are not compatible. The Go's screen has been positively received with Ars Technica calling the image "brilliant, sharp and clear", [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T3_magazine T3] state that "pictures and videos look great". The controls have received mixed reviews with The Times describing them as "instantly familiar" whereas CNET and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuff_%28magazine%29 Stuff] call the position of the analog stick "awkward". The ability to use a PS3 controller was praised by the New Zealand Herald but Ars Technica criticized the need to connect the controller and Go to a PS3 for the process to work. PlayStation Store on PSP To access the PlayStation Store on PSP, you will need to have a Wi-Fi connection, or wireless broadband, once you're connected using either of these, go to the Store via the link in the PlayStation Network menu on the PSP, and you'll then be able to download content(demos, trailers, DLC, etc) as you would on a PS3 or on Media Go.